The Proximity of a Faraway Love
by Nephite
Summary: What happens when Booth leaves for an undercover assignment and can't contact Bones at all after being in a relationship for a few months? Could Brennan be pregnant? Please review!
1. Goodbyes

It had been a few months since Booth told Brennan he loved her after waking up in the hospital and She had replied with the same. They had been a "couple" since then.

Bones POV

"Hey Bones, where to today?" Booth asked. He had gotten to know my schedule well and knew that I would be having lunch soon. We had been going to lunch together most days. I put down the bones I was examining from limbo.

"The diner." He was finally by my side and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. I didn't know how he did it. I had never felt the way I did with anybody but him. I knew now what he was talking about love and marriage. I wouldn't mind marrying Booth. He was the one person in my life I couldn't live without.

"What may I get you?" The waitress asked after we were settled.

"I'd like the sesame salad and an orange juice." Booth smiled. The other day he had told me to try the sesame salad but I refused. I had wanted a Caesar salad.

"Can I get the classic burger and a diet coke." The waitress left.

"So decided to try it?"

"Well yeah there is nothing wrong with trying new things." He laughed. I didn't understand why he was so amused. I looked at him and smiled and he got a very serious look on his face. He looked down at his hands and looked back up.

"I have to go undercover Bones. I won't be able to contact you or anyone until the assignment is done. I asked Cullen if I could just contact you every once in awhile and he said not even letters. It's dangerous so I'll be gone awhile and I might not come back." I sat processing is words. How could he be leaving? And he might not come back. This couldn't be happening, not again. He had moved onto my side of the booth and wiped away a tear I hadn't even realized was there.

"I love you. More than anyone. I have for a very long time. Years." I looked at him in disbelief. He had loved me for years. I had only began to feel romantically about him a few months before he told me of his love.

"I love you too," I said and settled my head on his arm, "Always."

After we finished eating he brought me back to work. He was leaving that night and I would be there to say goodbye. I walked back up to my bones from limbo to continue the examination.

"Sweetie what happened?"Angela asked, "Did he hurt you?"She asked getting mad. I guess I had cried more then I thought.

"No. Nothing happened. He's just leaving on an undercover assignment. I don't want to live without him Ange. He might die!" Angela was my best friend but I needed Booth. I knew the way I felt was just from my pineal gland but I didn't care anymore. I liked the way he made me feel, whole. He was the only one who could do that to me.

"Bye Booth. I love you." I said simply. That was just the way it was. I didn't have a long speech about how I felt because those three words summed it up. He gave me a passionate kiss. One that I would never forget. It was amazing. Being with him in his arms made the whole world around me disappear and made me feel like he would always be there right next to me like at that moment. But it wasn't true. He was leaving for who knew how long and even if he would return. He released me.

"I love you too Bones. Now don't you forget me while I'm gone. Just because I can't contact you doesn't mean I'm not thinking about you." He didn't know how hard it would be to forget him.

"I won't forget about you Booth it's impossible unless I get brain damage and get amnesia. Otherwise one does not just forget a person who they love." He gave me one last smile before the other agent called for him and he got into the car.


	2. Left Behind

"Brennan wake up." Angela said and opened the curtains of my room, "What are you doing still sleeping it's eleven o'clock." I couldn't believe it was eleven already. I looked at my clock and sure enough it read 11:02. I could faintly remember turning off my alarm at six the usual time I woke up. Booth had been gone for two weeks now and the days were getting longer. I think I had gone into depression. I was always hungry for food from diner and their pie. I don't even like pie. I had a key to Booth's apartment and would go over there almost everyday. I looked next to my clock and there was a picture I took from his apartment of me and him in the park. I got up and didn't feel well so I layed back down.

"I don't feel too good Ange I think I'm just going to stay in bed today." She looked at me with pity in her eyes.

"Look sweetie, I know Booth is gone and you really miss him but you need to come back to work. You have called out for the past few days. Once you get back into routine it will be easier. I promise. Here I'll pick out an outfit for you and you shower." She said as she felt my dirty hair. That was another thing I hadn't done for the past few days. I finally obliged and got up and took a shower. It felt good to be under the rush of the hot water. Angela had picked out my brown skirt and a tan, brown, and blue shirt. With it I wore my brown flats and my brown necklace and matching earrings.

"Much better."Angela said as she entered my bedroom. We carpooled to work in her little Toyota. I hadn't done any field work since Booth had left so I did mostly limbo cases along with Wendell. After the day was over Angela brought me home and I invited her to my apartment. I got a pie out from my fridge and began to eat .

"Would you like some?" She just stared at me.

"Brennan are you all right? You don't even like pie."

"Yes, I'm fine. I have just been having urges to eat pie all the time. I don't know why I never liked it. It tastes delicious." She looked at me strangely and then a small realization appeared on her face.

"Are you pregnant?"She asked. How could I be pregnant. I didn't even want kids.

"No Ange. We always used protection." I suddenly began to wonder. Maybe I was pregnant. Crap. I couldn't be pregnant Booth was gone. How could I raise a baby on my own. Angela saw my facial expression change and got a concerned look on her face.

"Brennan?" She asked. I had zoned out.

"I don't know." I said almost robotically. She just got a flustered look on her face.

"Hold on I'll be right back." She said and was out the door. I went and looked at my belly in the mirror. There wasn't a noticeable difference. I could be pregnant. It hadn't been long before I declared myself pregnant without any evidence. I knew I shouldn't think I was pregnant with no solid evidence but my mind wasn't thinking right and I just wanted to sleep. I got on my pyjamas and right as I got into bed Angela busted through my door holding an at home pregnancy test.

"Here. Pee on this." She said handing the small box to me. It felt weird after already declaring myself pregnant to be taking a test. I simply followed the directions on the back . As I sat and waited for the test sign to appear I began to doubt myself. I couldn't be pregnant. There was no way. Booth was gone and I didn't know how to care for an infant. And then I saw the results of the test.


	3. Baby Girl

I showed Angela. Her mouth dropped slightly.

"Wow. I can't believe you are going to have a baby. I'm going to be an Auntie!" Angela said with a broad smile on her face. I had wished I could be as excited as her but my life was turning upside down. The man I love was gone and I was having his child. What If our child never got to meet him and the only way they knew him was through pictures. One thing for sure was I would never leave my child alone.

"Ange, I don't know what to do." I admitted. What was I supposed to do? I needed help.

"Well I'll help you. You need to not drink alcohol. Your diet is already pretty good. I'll help you through it all. I know it's scary but you will have me every step of the way." She said with a smile and concern evident on her face.

"Thank you." I said softly.

"Okay it's late so you should probably get some rest."

"Hey Ange. Would you mind spending the night? You can wear my pajamas." I asked. I really didn't want to be by myself. Especially not tonight. It didn't seem right.

"Of course not sweetie." She got dressed and slept next to me. My only source of comfort at the moment.

Six months later.

"Alright move all this stuff into the empty room. Second door on the right" Angela said giving directions to all the men moving the baby furniture into my apartment. Since I found out it would be a girl Angela had helped me pick out a whole nursery. We already had the walls painted a light shade of pink. The wooden furniture had a dark brown finish. The bedding was soft shades of pinks and dark browns. With every passing day Brennan grew more anxious for the return of her partner. She didn't want to experience this alone. She wanted the man she loved to be with her by her side everyday. She was seven months pregnant now and there was only two months until their little girl was due to enter into the world. She had received no news on how Booth was doing but she received that as positive rather than negative. After the room was all set and all the workers left Brennan sat down in her rocking chair.

"I'm headed out." Angela said and left. She had to return to work. Brennan sat in the nursery rocking herself.

"You know this is really pretty in here. I wish your daddy could be here to see it. I think you are really going to like it and I think he will too. He's been gone for awhile and we don't know when he is coming back but I know he'll love you. I already do and you haven't even been born yet." I rubbed my huge belly. Every time I began to doubt myself I thought of her. She would accept me for what I did. I was her mom and there was nothing I could do to take away my love for her, "What are we going to name you? I think we should name you Nora. That's what your daddy wanted to name Parker if he was a girl. It means honor."

The days were getting easier as time passed by but also with more difficulties. I would become more accustomed to Booth not in my life everyday but I still missed him a lot. I joined a Lamaze class. I didn't want to go by myself so I brought Angela. Some of the other women also had friends there with them instead of their mate. I'm sure their situations weren't like mine though. Angela took a lot of photos of me being pregnant and placed them up in my apartment. I was approaching my eight month date and still no sign of Booth. I called Sam Cullen but he didn't have any information for me. He said that Booth was all right and that I didn't have anything to worry about. He had offered though that the assignment had taken longer than expected but that he should be done soon. They were getting close to catching the guys. He had been working with them for awhile trying to gain their trust and they were finally letting up. This gave me hope. Probably too much that he would be home before I had the baby. I didn't want my daughter to grow up not knowing her father if he died and I didn't want to have to raise her without a father even though I was positive I was capable.


	4. An Arrival

Sweets had asked to speak with me so I would be meeting him. I entered the Hoover building and walked straight to his office.

"Good morning Dr. Brennan." He said looking up from his papers, "Wow. You really have grown since the last time I saw you." It hadn't been very long, maybe a few weeks at the most. He handed me an envelope that was inscribed to Dr. Temperance Brennan.

"That's for you. From Cullen." My stomach fell. This couldn't be what I thought it was. They didn't write letters to inform you of someone's death, right? I couldn't contain myself. I ripped it open and began reading. I was relieved as I started reading and realized it was a letter from Booth.

Dear Bones,

The assignment is going to take longer than everyone thought. The men I am working with caught sight of me talking on the phone to Cullen. I tried to cover it up and now I have to gain their trust again. I've been gone longer than expected already so my request to send a letter was approved . I wish I could be home with you right now. I can't stop thinking of you. When I get back we are going to have to catch up. Well I'm going to have to catch up on your life. Nothing much is happening here. Last week I went to this little diner. It reminded me of back home. Their pie wasn't as good though. My 'Boss' wants to make me a member of his team and when he does I'll be able to bust them. If I hadn't gotten that call from Cullen I could be home right now instead of gaining these criminals trust again. I don't think it should take long to get their trust again. Maybe a few months. Think you can hold out? I love you. See you soon.

Love,

Seeley Booth

It was good to hear from him and know that he was okay but now he wasn't going to be back for awhile. I couldn't even contact him. Even though he was so far away I still had a little piece of him. Nora was due in a week.

"That letter is actually only part of the reason I called you in here. I wanted to ask how you are doing. I mean with Booth gone and you being pregnant with his baby and him not even knowing about it."

"I'm fine Sweets." I said nonchalantly. The subject was not easy for me to talk about though. It was hard to be pregnant with the baby of the man you love and him be gone and not even know about her.

"Alright well if you ever need to talk I'm always here for you. Okay?"

"Okay." I left the building and went back to the Jeffersonian. The lab was quiet. Angela was working on a sketch in her office and Hodgins was examining the particles in a femur. I was having pains in my lower back. I was probably just having false labor contractions. I went into my office and wrote up the report for bones I had examined earlier. Angela had sketched a picture of her face and I went to get it from her. When I was almost there I felt wetness between my legs. Angela looked up and saw the look on my face. She came out of her workspace and saw the wetness on my pants.

"Oh oh okay I uh um. Cam were leaving. Brennan's water broke." On the way to the hospital my contraction worsened. After some paperwork I was placed into a spacious room.

"Breath in and out." Angela said mimicking our instructor. It really did help though. The nurse came in and checked how far I was dilated.

"Alright she's ten." She said and a doctor came in. Every time I had a contraction I was counseled to push.

"Push." As I pushed I felt her come out." They took her and cleaned her off. About fifteen minutes later they brought her they layed her in my arms I felt a deep love for her. My daughter. She had a little bit of dark hair on her head and her eyes were brown like Booth's.

"She's beautiful."Angela said. I was too mesmerized by how beautiful Nora was to look at Angela. I knew I could never let anything harm her, my little girl.

Later that night the nurse came in with a hospital birth certificate.

"What will her name be?" She asked looking down at the bundle in my arms.

"Nora Angela Booth." Angela looked at me with a big smile on her face.

"Brennan, you're naming her after me?" She asked.

"Yeah without you Ange I don't know what I would have done." I looked back down at my 7 pound eight ounce, 20 inch baby. My life had completely changed.


	5. Reunited

It had been three months since Nora was born. Still no sign of Booth coming home. Life had become a routine now. Angela had basically moved into my apartment. She helped me out a lot. I was on maternity leave but I still went to work every once and awhile. Today I was going out to lunch with Rebecca so Parker could see the baby. He had a sibling now and I wanted them to know each other.

I put Nora in a little yellow and purple striped shirt with flowers and a pair of purple pants. Angela had offered to go with me but this was something I wanted to do on my own. I placed her into the car seat in the car and drove to the diner. Rebecca and Parker weren't there yet so I sat at at a booth and played with Nora. Her smile reminded me of Booth's. It was an indescribable feeling to look at Nora and know that I helped make such a beautiful little girl.

"Hi Bones." I heard Parker come up behind me. I turned around to see Rebecca escorting him to my table. They sat on the opposite side of me and Nora.

"She is beautiful."Rebecca mused, "She looks a lot like you." She had a smile on her face. Parker had his face right next to Nora's as he stared at her.

"She's my little sister?" Parker asked me with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah." I answered.

"That's cool." We enjoyed our lunch together and then I went home, fed the baby and took a nap. After Angela got off of work we went and got dinner at a little Cafe.

"Let me see my niece." She said and pulled Nora out of her car seat, "I can't believe how big she is getting." Her hair was coming in thicker and she was getting much bigger. She was able to hold her head up by herself now. Angela loved to play with her and make her smile and laugh. She was such a happy baby but little did she know the danger her father was in and if he would come back.

"How was your lunch?" Angela asked.

"Quite good. She is good at making conversation."I said about Rebecca. I had enjoyed myself. I loved talking to Angela but it was fun to talk to somebody new, "Parker seemed to enjoy Nora."

"That's nice, that they get to know each other even though Booth isn't here to promote it." It was good that they know each other. They are siblings. Angela pulled out a white bow from the diaper bag, to match her yellow and white dress, and put it in Nora's hair. She smiled when she got it to stay.

"She can finally wear little bows in her hair." Angela said with a huge smile. That's one thing Nora would always have. An auntie to dress her up in cute dresses and do her hair.

I heard crying on the baby monitor and woke up. My bedside clock read 2:34. I walked into the nursery and picked Nora up out of the bed and sat in the rocking chair and fed her. I looked at a picture of me and Booth. It was right next to a picture of Nora a few weeks earlier when Angela took us to g get her pictures taken. She was in my favorite dress, it was light pink and had little roses on the front. She had a headband on that matched the dress perfectly. I then let my mind wander and think of Booth, something I tried to keep myself from doing. I wondered what he would think when he saw our daughter. My life had changed so much in just one year. I went from being single to being a mother in a loving relationship with a man who was now far away. I didn't even know where he was.

By time I got Nora to sleep it was 3:12. I put her back in her crib and went back to bed. I fell back asleep and was awakened by my phone. It was only 3:50 in the morning. Who would be calling me at this hour.

"Hello?" I asked quietly getting out of bed.

"Hey Bones. You don't even know how good it is to hear your voice." Booth was calling me?, "Well I'm at the airport right now down the street. I was wondering if maybe you could come pick me up?" I couldn't believe it was him. It seemed surreal to hear his voice. It had been over a year.

"Yeah. Yeah I'll be there soon." I woke up Angela.

"Hey Ange. Could you please watch Nora? I have to go get Booth. He just got back." Angela was too tired for anything to fully register.

"Yeah alright sweetie." Before she even finished her sentence I was out of the door on my way to the airport. I felt lucky as I passed through all green lights. I finally pulled into the airport. I parked and ran inside. Then I saw him, he looked very similar as to when he left. He was carrying one suitcase. I ran to him and ended up in his arms. It felt so good to be there. For him to be home. We pulled apart only to let our lips wander to each others. We went back into our hug, the embrace was as strong as holding like it was our last hug.

"I love you."He whispered into my ear.

"I love you too."I quickly whispered back.

"Nice pajamas. Sorry to wake you but you are the first person I think about and the first one I wanted to see." He said after our hug ended.

"That's fine. I'm glad you did. You don't know how long I've waited for this moment." I said giving him a quick hug.

"We should just go back to your place."He said with sleep in his voice, "That way we can both get sleep quicker."

"Okay but Angela is staying with me." I said as we got into my car. Booth looked a little surprised but decided not to ask questions.

"That's fine, I'll sleep on the couch." On the way back to my apartment Booth talked a lot about his case. They had finally learned to trust him but he wanted to stay long enough to get them in jail and keep them in there. They were criminals. They robbed women, kidnapped them and would use them for their own pleasure and then make them disappear. "They called it their magic game. Sick jerks." Booth said in disgust.

"If I ever have to work with people like that again I think it will flip my lid. I don't think I could handle it." I hadn't told Booth anything about Nora. I didn't know what to say. Booth was talking about the case anyway. We reached my apartment. We walked in and I turned on the light.

"It looks different in here." Booth said confused to what was different, "you put pictures up." He picked up one of me and him. It was taken a few days before he left in my living room. Then he picked one up of Nora. "Who's this?" He asked, "Looks a lot like you." He said and put it down.

"Is this your mom?" He said and picked up a picture of my pregnant self at a lake Angela brought me to. He got a confused look on his face, "This is you?" He asked still modeling the confused expression. I just nodded and walked towards the nursery. As I thought, he followed. I opened the door and turned on the dim light.

"Her name is Nora. Nora Angela Booth. Angela really helped me a lot while you were gone and I thought it would be nice for her to be named after someone." As I spoke he picked her up. She looked so little in his arms.

"She's beautiful." He said looking up at me and back down, "She looks just like you. Except she has my mouth." He said with a grin. We went back into the living room and sat on the couch. There we fell asleep. One happy family.

Thanks for the reviews.


	6. Together

Booth had moved in with me and Angela went back home to her house. It was nice to have Booth living with me, I wanted it for the rest of my life. Booth had given up the lease on his apartment. I grabbed the keys off the counter. Today I would be returning to work. Nora was eating baby food now so I left her at home with Booth.

"Bye. I love you." I said giving him a soft kiss, "Bye sweet girl." She gave a wide smile.

"Bye Bones." When I got to work I was welcomed by my colleagues Angela, Hodgins, Cam, and Wendell. I did some limbo cases to get myself back into the motions of working. Working seemed to take forever when I knew what I was missing at home. My boyfriend was at home with our daughter. When work was finally over I rushed home. It was a good thing there were no cops out, I was sure to have received a ticket. When I got home Nora was sleeping. The lights were out and Booth was sitting on the couch. I went and at next to him. He smiled down at me.

"This is nice. I like being here with you."

"I like you being here with me too Booth."

"I have something I want to ask. Now we've been living with each other and I love you very much and you love me. I think we should get married. It doesn't have to be a big wedding, just a small one. Close friends and relatives. What do you say Bones. Will you marry me?"

"Yes. That would be nice." I quietly said. I was so tired and he just put the perfect end t my day. I never used to understand why I would ever want to be married but now, being with Booth, I would never want to be with anybody except him.

A few months later.

"Hey Bones, It's our wedding day." I heard Booth say after our alarm went off. I was going to become a wife today. No more partner or girlfriend. A wife. I would wear a ring. A beautiful one. It was silver with a diamond placed between two smaller diamonds. My hair and makeup would be done by Angela. We arrived at the church at nine o'clock. I wouldn't see Booth again until twelve, when our wedding started. I put on my dress, it was white with a red ribbon at my waist that tied in the back.

"Your dress is beautiful. I can't believe you are getting married. AND TO BOOTH!" Angela exclaimed. I think she was happier than I was. She put my hair up in a soft bun and placed flowers on the side of my bun, fake ones so they wouldn't die as the day went on." Once she was done making me over my wedding was to start in half an hour.

"You look so beautiful."I smiled.

"Thank you Ange."

We walked into the chapel, my dad looked so handsome. I was glad he was able to come. Russ Amy and the kids were sitting in the front row. Booth just had a glowing smile on his face. It was the biggest smile I ever saw out of him. It finally reached the part to where we would say our vows. Booth went first.

"I, Seeley, take you Temperance Brennan, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." Then it was my turn.

"I Temperance Brennan take you Seeley Booth to be my lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish til death do we part. You are my best friend and I will always love you." We said our "I do"s and the art everybody loved, "You may kiss the bride." We kissed like we had never kissed before. I felt closer to him. More in love then I thought possible. I actually did it, was married. I was Seeley Booth's wife and he was my husband.

At the reception we were greeted by many people. Booth knew most of them. I recognized many but didn't know them. It was beautiful. We held it later that evening so the stars were shining over us as we danced. When the reception was over we left to the airport, our bags already packed with everything we would need for the next two weeks. Traditionally, our car was decorated when we came out with a sign that said just married ion the back and window paint. We went on our honeymoon to Ireland. That night after we put Nora to bed in a little playpen we had brought Booth and I stayed up and had some married fun.

"Goodnight Mrs. Booth." My wonderful husband whispered as we began to fall asleep.

"Goodnight Mr. Booth." I said and we drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**That's it. I'm going to write a sequel though it goes right along with this story. Thank you for all the reviews! It was my first fanfic. I hope you all enjoy. I just want to give a shout out to Hart Hanson. He's just awesome. Even though he can't read these he's still amazimg.**


End file.
